


shapes in the ceiling

by jamesiee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Please read the Author's Note, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, constant partner check in, continuous consent, loving partner, sex is sometimes awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesiee/pseuds/jamesiee
Summary: Larissa is staring at the ceiling.For having lived under it for the past semester, and spending enough of it on her back looking up, she’s never really looked and now she can't focus on anything else. There’s a crack or a scratch that cuts through an old water stain that’s probably not mould. The stain starts near the doorway and snakes about halfway across the room towards the window before doubling back on itself. It kinda looks like a circumcised dick. Larissa squints a bit and tilts her head the other way. Now it looks like a ghost.“You good?”Larissa blinks and loses the shape.





	shapes in the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> so i was thinking about how sex is sometimes awkward and your body does things you don't expect it to, or just doesn't do things, and then i was watching a really good youtube video and someone said how hard verbally stopping sex with a loving partner can be and this happened more. 
> 
> **CONTENT WARNING:** all sex acts are consented to, but there's a moment where character a keeps going at the request of character b, even though character b isn't into it. they stop and talk about it though, but protect yourself first! please, please let me know if there are any other tags/warnings i can put on this. 
> 
> beta'd by the absolutely lovely Tridia but all remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> main pairing: Lardo/Camilla

Larissa is staring at the ceiling.

For having lived under it for the past semester, and spending enough time on her back looking up, she’s never really _looked_ and now she can't focus on anything else. There’s a crack or a scratch cutting through an old water stain that’s probably not mould. The stain starts near the doorway and snakes about halfway across the room towards the window before doubling back on itself. It kinda looks like a circumcised dick. Larissa squints a bit and tilts her head the other way. Now it looks like a ghost.

“You good?”

Larissa blinks and loses the shape. “Huh?” She rips her eyes away from the ceiling and looks at Camilla, who’s made herself comfortable lying on top of Larissa and is looking down at her, lips red and slightly swollen from making a mess of Larissa’s neck. She makes a pretty picture, Larissa thinks, even as she moves off Larissa, sitting back on her haunches.

“You good babe?” Cam asks. She’s biting her at bottom lip and her eyebrows are drawn together.

“I’m good,” Larissa answers, though she’s feeling a bit drafty with her shirt rucked up below her armpits, and she’s not sure how long she was staring at the dick-ghost stain, while Cam got her hands under her clothes. Cam tilts her head to side, using Larissa’s knee to keep her balance on the bed.

“You sure?” she asks. “You seem a bit out of it.”

Larissa reaches for Cam’s bicep, squeezing the hard muscle once in appreciation and pulling Cam down so they’re face to face again. Cam rests most of her weight on her hands that she has planted on either side of Larissa’s head, though she presses a knee against Larissa’s crotch. It doesn’t feel quite like it normally does when Cam’s between Larissa’s legs. Larissa tilts her pelvis up and wraps her legs around Cam’s hips, hooking her ankles together and pulling so Cam drops her weight evenly along the full length of Larissa’s body. This feels better, and Larissa brings her left hand up from where it got squished between their bodies to tuck some of Cam’s hair between her ear, though gravity will make short work of it again. Cam smiles.

“I’m good,” Larissa repeats, though the words get caught somewhere in her throat when Cam moves and her shirt catches on Lardo’s nipples and Cam attaches her mouth to Larissa’s neck again.

Cam soothes the new bruise with her tongue, before messily kissing over Larissa’s jaw and cheek, biting lightly until she finds Larissa’s mouth. Larissa parts her lips easily—Cam is a really good kisser—and their tongues meet. Camilla tastes a little like the pizza they’d been eating earlier and a lot like the strawberry milkshake that she always says she’ll share but never does. Cam pulls back slightly. Larissa follows her mouth, stomach muscles clenching to hold the half-crunch position. Larissa feels Cam’s smile, but she kicks her heels into Cam’s back before Cam can make some sort of joke about getting a workout in.

She works her hands up under Larissa’s shirt, settling on her shoulders and rubbing identical patterns on either side with her thumbs. Larissa pushes herself even further into a sit up so Cam can pull off her shirt completely. Larissa doesn’t see where she throws it.

“Yours too,” she says, unlocking her ankles so Cam can sit back and take her shirt off. She leans back on her elbows to watch Cam huff and do what Larissa wants, tossing it in the same direction that Larissa’s went. Larissa takes a moment to just to look at Cam’s naked chest, appreciating the dusty rose colour of her nipples, even though they’re annoyingly hard to recreate with paint. Larissa grins wider when the flush that started at Cam’s throat grows.  

“Shut up,” Cam says, surging forward to knock Larissa off her elbows and onto her back again. Larissa can’t say anything with Cam’s tongue in her mouth, but she pokes at Cam’s ribs in retaliation so Cam flails, jerking back from Larissa and now there’s nothing to muffle Larissa’s snort.

Cam gets her back though when rights herself again and works her way back down Larissa’s body. She gets her knees under her and takes her time at Lardo’s chest, first biting and sucking at Larissa’s left nipple, then doing the same to her right, all the while her left hand drifts lower.

“Oh fuck.” Larissa twitches, and she’s not sure if she’s trying to press into or away from the touch.

Cam runs her knuckles along Larissa’s waistband, dipping down and teasing Larissa through the fabric every few breaths. She leaves yet another hickey on Larissa, this time on her boob so at least it’ll be easier to hide, and then kisses down Larissa’s stomach so she’s between Larissa’s thighs again.

“Can I?” Cam puts a hand on either of Larissa’s hips, only slipping her fingers under the fabric of the waistband when Larissa nods. Cam takes Larissa’s underwear off, and tosses it over her shoulder, making Larissa huff a laugh, which was the point of if Larissa reads the look Cam sends her right.

“Okay?” Cam’s fingers have stopped moving and again, she’s staring intently up at Larissa.

“Go for it bro,” Larissa responds, jumping a little when Cam bites her inner thigh in response to the epithet. Cam soothes the bite with her tongue, licking and pressing her lips to the skin. She noses up higher into the space between Larissa’s legs and licks a long stripe, adding to the wetness already there. Larissa lets out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and takes another one as Cam slowly presses her pointer finger in.

“You’re really tight,” Cam says. She rubs circles with her thumb where she’s holding Larissa left knee, keeping her legs open, but doesn’t move the finger that’s inside Larissa at all, just looks at Larissa. Larissa makes a face at her.

“I thought we agreed you suck at dirty talk,” she says.

“It’s not dirty talk; it’s an observation.” Cam scowls. She wiggles her finger slightly but stops immediately when Larissa grimaces at the feeling.

It’s weird. She’s taken more before, hell, she’s enjoyed taking much more before, but there’s a stretch and pull that just doesn’t feel quite like it normally does when Larissa gets fingered or does it to herself. It’s hard to relax around Cam’s finger right now, no matter how deeply she breathes through her nose.

“Just keep going,” Larissa says after letting out a third deep breath. “It’s fine, I’m into it.” When Cam doesn’t make a move to well, move, Larissa braces her feet on the mattress and lifts her hips up, an invitation for Cam to get on with it. She throws an arm over her eyes so she doesn’t have to try to understand the look Cam is sending her.

“C’mon Cam,” Larissa snaps, a little impatiently. She wants this.

After a beat or two, Cam tries moving her finger again, really slowly at first, then a bit a faster when she leans to lick in beside it. It feels better once Larissa gets a little bit wetter, either from Cam’s spit or Larissa’s vagina is finally getting into it, but it still doesn’t necessarily feel good, an uncomfortable stretch and pressure against her clit. Larissa stays quiet while Camilla works, alternating between sucking and licking, but Larissa cannot make herself relax and just _feel_ so it’s not much of a surprise when Camilla takes her finger out of Larissa and sits back on her heels. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and just looks at Larissa, head tilted and brow furrowed.

“Sorry,” Larissa says into the awkward silence, surprised at how small the words sound. She pushes herself up to sit, buck ass naked on messy sheets that probably should’ve been washed days ago, and just feels bad, like she’s fucked something up. Larissa wraps her arms around her legs, covering what she can without reaching for her clothes or blankets. Larissa has lost count of how many times she’s been naked in this bed with Cam before and yet she’s never felt so raw and exposed.

“For what?” Cam asks, voice soft. Her brow hasn’t smoothed out yet and if Larissa could smooth the wrinkles away without uncovering herself, she would.

Instead, Larissa drops her gaze to the chipped polish on her toes, unsure how to answer Cam’s question or what to do with this overwhelming sense of guilt that’s coating the back of her throat now. She shrugs.

“Can I touch you?” Cam asks softly. She’s been asking Larissa variations of the question all night, but this is the first time she sounds unsure of the answer.

Larissa stretches out to poke Cam with her toe. “Yeah,” she says, just as soft as Cam’s question had been.

Cam crawls up the bed, dragging the corner of the soft throw that they’d kicked off much earlier with her. She rearranges Larissa so she’s on her side, and cuddles up beside her as the big spoon, rubbing her nose against the buzzed part of Larissa’s hair. Larissa sighs into the contact, blinking back tears that she doesn’t really want to understand, and finds herself relaxing.

Larissa loses track of time for a while, timing her own breathes to the rise and fall of Cam’s chest against her back. On every exhale, Cam’s breath puffs against her ear, blowing the baby hairs so that it tickles against her neck. It’s a little distracting, but in return, Larissa takes Cam’s hand and plays with her fingers, scratching her own palm with the roughness of Cam’s calluses.  

“Does that water stain look more like a dick or a caterpillar?” Cam asks, breaking the silence.

Larissa snorts and turns her head to see that Cam has rolled onto her back and is staring at the roof, not unlike Larissa had been doing earlier in the evening.

“I was thinking either ghost or dick,” Lardo replies, rolling on her back now too and wiggling so Cam gets the message and tucks her under her arm. She keeps her grip on Cam’s hand, twining their fingers together so their hands touch palm to palm. It’ll be an awkward position for their wrists in a couple minutes, but for now it’s comfortable.

Cam knocks her cheek into the top of Larissa’s head as she tilts her head, humming thoughtfully. “Oh yeah… Ghost caterpillar?”

“Ghost dick is funnier,” Larissa says.

“Yeah.”

They’re quiet again except for the _swish_ of Cam’s head on the blankets as she moves it back and forth and back forth, apparently trying to get the best perspective on the mysterious water stain.

“All I can see is a dick now,” Cam says.

Larissa huffs a laugh because now all she can see is a caterpillar with a top hat. She turns her head and kisses the closest part of Cam that she can reach, right at the base of Cam’s throat. Cam makes a pleased sound that Larissa can feel in her lips and braces herself so she can reach up and kiss Cam properly on the lips.

Larissa’s is the one to deepen the kiss further this time around, rolling up so she’s on top of Cam. She half straddling Cam’s hips, half just lying right on Cam. Cam brings one hand up to cup Larissa’s cheek and the other disappears under the blanket that they’re still lying under, though Larissa doesn’t feel it touch her. She pulls back and looks seriously down at Cam. Cam keeps her hand on Larissa’s cheek, running her thumb under Larissa’s eye and across her cheek bone.

“I don’t want to have sex right now,” Larissa says. The steadiness of her voice betrays nothing of how hard the words actually were to get out.

“Okay,” Cam simply replies. She doesn’t look disappointed or upset or mad and all of the guilt and bad feelings Larissa had when they stopped earlier start to disappear.

“S’okay?” Larissa asks. She sits up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. Cam looks up at her, expression more open than Larissa has ever seen it before. Her hands go to Larissa’s thighs, idly rubbing at the hairs there.

“Yeah, like, we never have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Cam says, eyes serious. “We can just hang out.”

“Oh.” Larissa squints at Cam. She clears her throat, and finally the nasty taste of lingering guilt and anxiety goes away. “Netflix?”

Cam bucks Larissa off her hips in answer and reaches to grab Larissa’s laptop.

“I’m not watching your stupid pirate show though,” she says, opening the laptop and waiting for Larissa to type in the password.

Larissa shrugs and goes scrolling for something they both like, even if Cam is missing out on top notch bisexual pirates.

They don’t bother getting dressed, though they finally get under the comforter to fight the chill of the dorm room. Lardo orders round two of pizza and another milkshake while Cam makes puppy dog eyes at her, ordering two at the last minute because she knows by now that Cam won’t share.

It’s not the evening Larissa thought she’d have, but there’s a lightness in her chest knowing that nights like these are possible, even when Cam refuses to admit the crumbs in the bed are her fault. It’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> im on [tumblr](http://pongpalace.tumblr.com/) talking to the void :)


End file.
